Fran's Death Story's
by FlameWater
Summary: All of Fran's Story's end in one or two or everyone being killed/dying/other ways of Death occuring. There is also a bit of a Moral to be learned from his story's.
1. The Greedy Wolf

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. **

**Fran's Death Story's**

**By Flamewater**

Fran sighs to himself and he was bored along with thinking about how many ways it is possible to kill someone.

"I'll write it down." Fran said to himself as he grabbed a notebook while thinking briefly if he should use the other Varia members names or not, but decided against it for the notebook might be found a certain member likes to search his room.

'It will be in code. Shark would be Squalo. Wolf would be Xanxus. Bel would be Mink. Mammon would be Snake. Lussuria would be a Peacock. Levi would be a Worm.' Fran thought as he closed his eyes briefly and started to write. 'I'll be a frog.'

_**The Greedy Wolf**_

_**By Fran**_

_**There was once a fierce, vicious, and very loud Shark. One day it was close to the shoreline and a Wolf was in the water.**_

_**'The wolf is stupid for I will eat him with my large teeth.' The Shark thought smugly and swimmed towards the waiting Wolf.**_

"_**I wonder if there is any good meat?" The Wolf wondered out loud and then smirked for a Shark was coming near him. "I guess it will be Shark meat tonight."**_

_**The Shark was swiftly torn apart, body was bloodied, and the Wolf didn't even have a scratch on him. The Shark had been wrong and he was ate by the Wolf he had thought to be stupid.**_

"_**That shark tasted pretty good." The Wolf commented smugly and on his mouth was blood that belonged to the Shark. He walked away, found a peacock, and killed it with great ease.**_

"_**Put up less of a fight than that Shark." The Wolf said smugly as he walked found a Mink, attacked, and killed it. "Put up more of a fight than that peacock."**_

_**The Wolf noticed a frog on a lily pad and went for it.**_

'_**I won't warn him of my poison. He will die in the end.' The Frog mentally thought, he didn't fight, and allowed himself to be ate by the greedy Wolf. After a bit of time the poison killed the Wolf and it was the Frog who had the last laugh although that Frog had been ate. **_

"Being too greedy is bad. Eating too much meat is bad too. The easiest looking prey can be deadly." Fran commented in a monotone voice and thought for a moment about what he should write for his next story.

**Please review and Thank You.**


	2. A Vain Peacock

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. **

**Fran's Death Story's**

**By Flamewater**

Fran tilted his head and begun to write again.

_**A Vain Peacock**_

_**By Fran**_

_**There was once a vain Peacock who believed himself to be the most attractive animal alive and he always had his feathers out to show off the colorful feathers.**_

"_**How do I look worm?" The Peacock asked cheerfully and he looked down at the worm.**_

"_**Ugly as hell." The Worm replied honestly and the Peacock didn't like that reply.**_

'_**How dare that ugly and dirty worm call me ugly.' The Peacock thought angrily and glared down at the small animal.**_

"_**You shouldn't have said that." The Peacock informed the Worm before eating it and then showed off his feathers again. "I'm not ugly at all. I'm the most attractive animal alive."**_

_**A Frog had watched the exchange with boredom with dull eyes and decided to go back to his lily pad. The Peacock went towards a Mink and a Snake.**_

"_**How do I look Mink and Snake?" The Peacock asked calmly and he looked at them.**_

"_**Ugly as hell." The Mink replied bluntly and stared at the Peacock. "I'm the most attractive animal alive."**_

"_**How dare you! I'm the most attractive animal!" The Peacock yelled angrily as he showed off all of his feathers and the Snake hissed at him.**_

"_**Shut up before I bite you, Ugly Peacock." The Snake stated coldly and he was in front of the Mink. "I'll kill you. Then the Mink and I will eat your dead body if you don't leave now."**_

_**The Peacock closed his wings and went on his way for he was not dumb enough to risk being bitten by the poisonous snake.**_

"_**Mink, For helping you. You will kill some animals for me." The Snake commented calmly and The Mink nodded in agreement along with saying 'Of Course.'**_

_**The Peacock went on his way and noticed a frog on the lily pad.**_

"_**Hello, Frog. How do I look?" The Peacock asked smoothly and he noticed the dull expression.**_

"_**Why not look into the lake and see for yourself." The Frog suggested flatly and The Peacock nodded. "I'm not a good judge at all. After all I'm small, green, and I hop around."**_

_**The Peacock went near the lake and looked down to see his reflection. He stared in amazement at himself, the frog got off his lily pad, and went behind the Peacock.**_

"_**Can you swim?" The Frog asked calmly before jumping on the defenseless Peacock that stared at his own reflection, he knocked him into the water, and watched as the Peacock drowned. **_

"_**I was getting tired of your vanity." The Frog commented dully and he caught a fly with his tongue. "Serves you right." **_

"Being too vain is bad. It can cause death." Fran commented in a monotone voice and thought for a moment about what he should write for his next story.

**Please review and Thank You.**


	3. The Early Worm Gets Eaten

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. **

**Fran's Death Story's**

**By Flamewater**

Fran blinked his eyes for a moment and begun to write again.

_**The Early Worm Gets Eaten**_

_**By Fran**_

_**There was once a useless worm that always got out of his dirty home and greeted the world before the sun had even risen.**_

"_**I must find the Wolf and tell him about what I have found out." The Worm commented to himself as he crawled past the sleeping Mink and Snake. He made sure to be quiet, his movements were slow, and the Worm didn't know that Wolf ordered a Peacock to kill him if he was early again.**_

"_**I have some information." The Worm yelled loudly and he was happy to be of use to the Wolf. He eagerly told the Wolf about the information, but afterwards the Peacock came out and swiftly ate the Worm.**_

"_**Your usefulness has ended." The Wolf commented as he looked at the Peacock.**_

"_**The worm was rather annoying." The Peacock said calmly and added. "It kept on ruining my beauty sleep." **_

_**The Wolf bite the Peacock on the neck, it was instant death, and he ate the bird.**_

"_**I was referring to you since you did your job of eating the worm." The Wolf said out loud as he finished eating the Peacock. "Nothing, but useless trash that is meant to be ate."**_

"Being too early is bad. It can cause death. It is sometimes best to keep some information kept secret. It is important to keep your guard up or you'll be the next one killed." Fran commented in a monotone voice and thought to himself about what he should write for his next story.

**Please review and Thank You.**


	4. The Frog That Saw A Crime

**Fran's Death Story's**

**By Flamewater**

Fran blinked his green eyes for a moment and begun to write yet another story.

**_The Frog That Saw A Crime_**

**_By Fran_**

**_There was once a frog that lived on a lily-pad which is located on someone's garden, he watched the other animals, and studied their every move for he was quite bored._**

**_'I do not want to talk. I do not want to move.' The frog thought as he looked at the other animals. 'I'm okay with just watching.'_**

**_One day a wolf killed a human and the frog felt a moment of sadness for he liked that human for said human gave him flies, but after a minute that emotion passed._**

**_'The wolf is doing what people would call a crime.' The frog briefly thought as he watched the wolf killing and eating the human. 'Interesting. So much blood and guts.'_**

**_The wolf noticed a frog watching him and he swiftly caught the frog. _**

**_"You will be my desert, froggy. The human was my dinner." The wolf commented before killing the frog and eating him. _**

"When seeing a crime it is best not to watch, but to leave right away and report said crime." Fran commented in a dull voice and thought about what he should write for his next story.

**Please review and Thank You.**


End file.
